Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. One or more servers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on a network. The managed computers are often referred to as nodes. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of managed nodes.
Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Maintaining and supporting computer systems is important to anyone who relies on computers. Whether a computer or computing device is in a home or at a business, at least some maintenance and/or support is often needed. For example, sometimes there are problems with computer hardware. This computer hardware is often upgraded and replaced with new components. Computer software is also frequently upgraded or replaced. Furthermore, computer systems may need to be scanned in order to detect and mitigate security threats.
A computing device may need to accomplish a maintenance task concurrently with other tasks. Thus, computing resources may be divided to accomplish the maintenance task along with the other tasks. Processing of the other tasks may be slowed as a result, thereby possibly degrading the end-user experience.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to control processor usage on a computing device. Improved systems and methods may enable a computing device to accomplish concurrent tasks while mitigating or avoiding a negative end-user experience.